


Do Not Ever Slit Your Wrists (Rewritten)

by Gatoraaade



Series: falsettos one shots [5]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Trina-centric (Falsettos), Whizzer is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: After Whizzer's death Trina makes it her job to make sure Marvin is okay, she's not very good at that job.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: falsettos one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Do Not Ever Slit Your Wrists (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> this is are write of a fic I published earlier. I didn'tlike it that much and it didn't get many kudos so I decided to rewrite it. Sorry it's sad.

As much as Trina wanted to hate Whizzer she never could. Even though he had ruined her marriage and broken apart her family she couldn't bring herself to hate him. How could she hate someone who her son loved so much?  
While she didn't hate Whizzer she wouldn't say she had loved him either. She hadn't expected his death to hurt her so badly. Despite everything, he was a part of her life, a part of her family. Without him there was a hole that no one could fill. Family dinners felt silent without his dirty jokes, that definitely shouldn't have been said in front Jason. That was something that she never thought she'd miss.   
And then there was Jason. Poor sweet Jason who had to watch his best friend die at his bar mitzvah. That moment played on repeat in her mind. Watching Whizzer go limp against Marvin's shoulder, watching Charlotte rush over to help him, seeing the look in her eyes as she realized he was already gone. The look on Jason's face when he had realized what just happened. The deafening silence that fell over the room as Charlotte and Mendel carried him back to the hospital bed. She couldn't stand to see him so hurt. He was only 13; still just a kid. He didn't deserve to experience this type of grief at such a young age, didn't deserve to witness something like that.  
Yet as broken as Jason was, after the funeral passed he had learned to move on. It wasn't that he wasn't still grieving, he definitely was, but he went back to school and baseball like he did before Whizzer's death and he was okay.  
It was Marvin who couldn't move on. Despite everything that had happened between them she still loved Marvin with all of her heart, though now in a platonic way and she hated seeing him that way.  
And so she made it her mission to make him feel better. She would make her Banana Carrot Surprise once a week and bring it to him because she knew it was his favorite. She would visit him every morning with breakfast and check up on how he was doing. But none of it seemed to help.   
If anything he was getting worse. Every time she went over there was more food left from the day before. He seemed to be getting skinnier and skinnier and Trina couldn't tell if it was from him not eating or if he was getting sick. She wasn't sure if she wanted an answer to that question.  
"The breakfast I bought you yesterday is still here." She said in the kitchen putting the breakfast she had that morning into the fridge.  
"Cordelia brought me breakfast and I ate that instead." Marvin called from the couch.  
"Marvin, don't fucking lie to me! As much as I love the women we both know my cooking is a hell of a lot better than hers." She shouted, spinning around to face him.  
"I wasn't hungry okay? It's not a big deal."  
She felt tears forming in her eyes.  
"Damn it Marvin! I'm trying to help you! I can't fucking trust you to take care of your self so I have to do it! Why can't you just let me do that?" She yelled.  
"Maybe I don't want you to take care of me! Have you ever thought of that?" He shouted back.  
"What would you rather die than swallow your pride and let your ex wife take care of you!"  
"Maybe." He sounded so quiet and so broken, it was a stark contrast from the yelling that usually came from the man.  
Trina stood in complete shock not knowing what to say or how to help him. She knew sure as hell that he wouldn't talk to Mendel.  
"Jason needs you." She whispered.  
"If he needed me so much then he would come visit me."  
She didn't have an answer for that.  
"I miss him Trina"  
Tears rolled down her face, "We all do Marv. But there's nothing we can do. He's gone. It's time to accept that. You have to move on. If not for yourself or for Jason, then for Whizzer. He wouldn't want you to be like this."  
"You think I don't know that!" He snapped.  
She stared at him, wishing that she could think of some way to help him.  
"You should go."   
"Please eat your breakfast today." she pleaded.  
"I'll try."  
She knew that he was doing worse, she knew she shouldn't have left him alone. But she ignored that, figuring that if she just gave him space then he would be able to work things out on his own. She had figured that he was like her, that things weren’t as bad as he let them seem. She should have known he would try something stupid. But she didn't. She left him there all by himself even after everything he said to her.  
She didn't suspect a thing when she went to visit him the next day.   
She didn't bother knocking on his door anymore; he never locked it. Even if he did have a key, it had taken a while to convince him to give it to her but he gave up fighting in the end.  
But today was different she reached for the door handle only to find it was locked. That was a good sign right? He had to be doing better if he had the energy to get up and lock the door.  
She pulled out the key and unlocked the door.  
"Hey Marv I've got your banana carrot surprise!" She called as she walked through the door.  
There was no answer. She rolled her eyes and took off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen.   
He wasn't on the couch. That was even better! He locked the door and actually slept in his bed! Her talk must have finally gotten through to him.  
She walked down the hall to his room, a smile on her face.  
"Hey Marv it's time to get up!" She called opening his bedroom door.  
The room was empty. Her smile faded quickly, panic overtaking her.   
Where the fuck is he? She thought.  
Then she noticed the bathroom light on.  
No she thought. No he wouldn't do that.  
Taking a deep breath she walked into the bathroom.  
Marvin was there laying on the ground, blue in the face and a bottle of pills in his hand.  
She let out a choked sob and dropped the Tupperware she forgot she had been holding.  
Without thinking she turned and ran from the apartment.   
Charlotte. She needed to get Charlotte. She was a doctor, she could save him.  
Everything was a blur as she ran across the hall to the lesbians apartment, not even bothering to shut the door to Marvin’s behind her.  
She banged on her apartment door until Cordelia opened the door.  
"Trina!" Her voice was full of worry.  
Trina dropped to her knees in a heap of sobs.  
"Charlotte! Come here something's wrong with Trina!" Cordelia called out kneeling down next to Trina and gently rubbing her back.  
"N-n-not me."  
"Jason?"  
"N-no it's M-m-m-marvin."  
Cordelia's eyes widened in shock.  
"What's happening?" Charlotte asked, suddenly appearing behind the door, her eyes full of panic.  
"It's Marvin"  
"What? Did he fall?" Charlotte's voice was full of panic.  
Trina shook her head unable to speak.  
"What's wrong then?"  
"He n-needs help." She was all she could manage to choke out between sobs.  
"Ok I'm going to grab my stuff." Charlotte said, trying her best to mask the panic in her voice.  
Cordelia helped Trina to her feet as Charlotte reappeared in the doorway with a bag of doctor's equipment.  
"Let's go"   
Trina led them into Marvin's apartment and to the bathroom where he was.  
Charlotte let out a horrified gasp and Cordelia screamed and ran back out of the bathroom. Trina followed, happy to have a reason to leave.  
Cordelia collapsed on the couch wrapping her arms around Trina. The two women held each other as they sobbed.  
It wasn't long before Charlotte joined the two sobbing women on the couch of Marvin's apartment.  
"Trina I'm going to drive you home. Delia can you call the police for me?"  
Cordelia nodded and walked to the phone.  
There was no talking the entire drive. Trina sobbed the entire time.  
When she got home she made a beeline for her bedroom avoiding Jason at all costs.  
How the hell was she supposed to break this news to him?  
Mendel came into the room shortly after she arrived.  
"What happened?" He asked climbing into the bed with her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"Marvin killed himself." She wasn't crying anymore. It didn't feel like she had any tears left.  
Mendel gasped.   
They laid there in silence for a moment. Trina's head tucked against his chest as he slowly rubbed her hair.  
"Do you want to tell Jason or do you want me to do it?"  
"I can't tell him."  
"Okay."   
They laid in bed for a bit longer not saying a word. Neither of them had anything to say.   
Trina felt Mendel's hot tears on her shoulder and that was enough to bring the tears back to her eyes.  
She had no idea how long it was before she decided to speak.  
"You should go talk to him."  
"Right now?"  
"Yeah. He needs to know”  
"Okay."  
Jason slept in their bed that night.  
If she thought Jason was broken after Whizzer's death then nothing had prepared her for how he would be after Marvin's. He slept in their bed every single night and spent most of his time alone in his room.  
It was all her fault. If she had just stayed with him everything would be different. It was her fault he was dead. It was her fault Jason was so broken. She deserved to die. How could have been so selfish it wasn't fair that he was dead and she was still alive.  
Mendel never left her alone. She didn't understand how he could still love her after the horrible thing she had done. Jason definitely didn't love her anymore. Not that she blamed him.  
She knew what she had to do.   
She waited for a day when Mendel took Jason to school, she didn't want Jason to be the one to find her this time. She had already done him enough harm as it is. She took a steak knife from the kitchen and started a bath.   
This had to be done. She couldn't watch Jason suffer because of her any longer. It would be better for everyone if she was just gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed. I just want yall to know that I cried writing this so I really hope that it was worth it. Please leave comments and kudos letting me know what you think.


End file.
